witchfandomcom-20200224-history
Will Vandom
Wilhelmina "Will" Vandom is a fictional character and protagonist of the W.I.T.C.H comics who first appeared in W.I.T.C.H. #1 in April 2001. She is the leader of the Guardians (known as W.I.T.C.H.), a group of teenage girls who guard Kandrakar, the center of the universe. In the English language adaptation of the series, the full name of the character has been shortened to "Wilma", and in the animated series based on the comic her voice is provided by Kelly Stables, and Hōko Kuwashima in Japanese. Will is a bit of a tomboy, but is also sensitive towards other people's feelings. She is a whiz at science and absolutely loves to swim, especially when Guardianship and school are stressing her out. Will also mentioned once that she likes to ride her bike. She loves animals in general, but she is especially crazy about frogs and tries to collect anything and everything frog related except for the actual amphibian itself. She also comes up with extremely good ideas in the face of danger, as shown when she allows Cedric to capture her and her friends to bring them to Taranee, and when she tricks Cedric into wearing the temporarily cursed Crown of Light to defeat him. According to her crush's (Matt's) grandfather, she seems like a smart girl. She is also allergic to nettles. As a regular girl, she is good-looking, but is plagued by insecurity because she doesn't feel pretty enough. When transformed, she looks more like she'd like to look as an ordinary girl. Chronology Before W.I.T.C.H. Comics: Before she was a Guardian, Will was a normal girl who was born on January 19, thus bearing the Capricorn sign, and raised in the small town of Fadden Hills. When she was still young, her father left her and her mother. When she reached junior high school, she found out that she was able to read people's minds. The more she read her friends' minds, the more she realized the fact that they didn't enjoy her company. Will returned home crushed by this rejection. Her mother suggested that perhaps Fadden Hills held too many painful memories of the past for both of them and it was time to find a new life in a new city. At that moment, an announcement on the radio advertised the sunny town of Heatherfield. Her mother decided that Heatherfield would probably be the best place for them to move to. Animated Series: Likewise, before she was made a Guardian, Will was a normal girl with divorced parents who lived in Fadden Hills with her mother. Unlike in the comic, however, her mother's job moved them to Heatherfield. Her birthday in the animated series is somewhere in the fall. Little else is known about Will's life before W.I.T.C.H. Forming W.I.T.C.H. Comics: On her first day at her new school in Heatherfield, Will bumped into Taranee Cook, a girl who had also just moved to Heatherfield a few days before. The two of them became fast, and later best, friends, and it was not long before Taranee and Will become friends with Irma Lair, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin and Elyon Brown. Taranee is now Will's best friend in the series. As luck would have it, that night was the school's Halloween dance and the four girls urged Will and Taranee to come with them. They agreed, Will a bit reluctantly. That night at the dance, a dangerous prank by Uriah and his less-than-intelligent gang, involving firecrackers put the girls and everyone ''at the party in harm's way, but with Taranee's quick thinking (and a brief use of her powers) they managed to escape without a scratch. The next day, the girls gathered at Hay Lin's house to recall the strange dream three of them had. It was there that Yan Lin, Hay Lin's grandmother, told them the legend of the Guardians of Kandrakar, the group of five warriors that the girls were supposed to become, and entrusted Will with the Heart of Kandrakar. The girls were naturally in disbelief of these so-called powers and decided to go on with their lives. It wasn't until later that night when two shadowy figures ambushed Will, Irma, and Hay Lin that their powers reached their peak and they were able to transform into their Guardian forms to fight the evil duo off. From that moment on, the group known as W.I.T.C.H. was born and their task at protecting and keeping order in the universe began. ''Animated Series: Just a few days after Will's first day at school, Yan Lin (Hay Lin's paternal grandmother) felt the Heart of Kandrakar, which she kept locked up in a Chinese box inside her closet, struggling to be set free. Following orders from the Oracle, Yan Lin used her weak mind-influencing powers to make Hay Lin invite her three best friends Taranee, Cornelia and Irma and the new girl Will for tea and cookies after school. While eating, Yan Lin explains about the Veil, Meridian, the Heart of Kandrakar, and the elemental powers and abilities of water, fire, earth, and air each girl was given, although nothing is mentioned about Kandrakar. She then entrusts the Heart of Kandrakar to Will. The other girls' newfound connection to Will draws them close and makes them fast friends with her. Profile Will is 14-15 years old, has red hair in a bobcut and light brown eyes. She has a crush on Matt Olsen, who later becomes her boyfriend. Will has a pet dormouse, who has various names and appearances depending on the country. Will loves caring for animals, and also enjoys swimming. She is excellent at swimming, and is even on Sheffield Institute's competitive team. Because of her love of animals, Will is good at science, specifically biology. Will's full name shifts between Wilhemina or Wilma. Her birthday is given as January 19th in the comics but is changed to the fall (possibly somewhere in November) in the animated series. In the comics, her star sign in Capricorn. Will collects frog items, and loves frogs. Will is known to have a fiery and unstable temper like her mother, but has the personality of a great leader. She is a bit of a tomboy, but is also sensitive towards her own, and others', feelings. Will has issues with trusting people because she is scared of being let down or rejected like she was with her old Fadden Hills 'friends'; At first she didn't trust the other W.I.T.C.H. girls either, as her other friends talked negatively about her behind her back, but she came to understand that they were really her true friends. Will is the leader of the Guardians and holds the Heart of Kandrakar (also spelled Candracar), a mystical pink jewel that converts the five elements into mystical energy, allowing the girls to transform and magnify their powers. She has the power of Quintessence, or Absolute Energy. Her theme color is pink and her symbol is a pink curved equal sign. 'Guardian Outfit' Will's guardian outfit consits of a long sleeved purple top, a blue mini skirt, blue and green tights, and boots just below her knees. Powers and Abilities Will is the keeper of the talisman known as the Heart of Kandrakar and she possesses the power of Quintessence, or Absolute Energy. She is the most powerful of the Guardians. Comic books In the comic books, Will could wield the power of Absolute Energy ever since she became a Guardian of the Veil. This power and ability manifested itself in pink energy blasts, which Will later learned to use as a barrier or shield. In addition, her powers allowed her to talk to inanimate objects and electrical appliances and even give them names. That's how she discovered all of them have a personality of their own. Will also possesses other Guardian powers such as glamouring, teleporting, sensing magical phenomena, and empathy towards animals. Will also is the first one to learn how to make herself invisible and has special abilities due to her status as Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar that her four fellow Guardians do not possess. For instance, she can contact the Heart's past Keepers and transform the girls between their Guardian and human forms. During the time of the Veil, Will could open portals. When she is in a desperate situation, Will can sometimes allow the Heart to improvise and help her out. Will's empathy towards animals works this way: Animals are empathic to Will, and react to her mood, for example, when Will is happy, the animals around her are happy. Animals can also read Will's mind, as seen in one issue. With the Heart of Kandrakar, Will can also create astral drops that are exact physical copies of the girls; but they have a catch; They're totally mindless. At the beginning of the New Power Arc, Matt, on the orders of the Oracle, steals all of Will's original powers and abilities, as well as the Heart of Kandrakar. This is so that she, and the other Guardians, would be able to receive the immense power and ability of the five elements in their purest form, giving them the strength to defeat the Dark Mother. The Heart of Kandrakar reappeared at the end of this story arc, and was presented to Yan Lin when she became the new Oracle of Kandrakar. Animated series As the fifth Guardian, Will manipulates and controls the power of Quintessence, the fifth element. Quintessence manifests itself as whitish-blue lightning that she can use to fire offensive lightning blasts and project defensive shields and barriers out of the quintessential energy. By using her power of Quintessence, Will can make inanimate objects come alive and act on their own accord but under her control by imbuing them with the same energy. Will is still inexperienced in the controlling inanimate objects aspect of her elemental powers. Will's secondary power is a utilization of her power of quintessence: bringing technology to life so she can talk with them. Note: in season 1 Will had not known that she had any power, and therefore, felt useless to the group. It also possible for Will to literally become one with her elemental power and ability (also becoming one with the nymph Xin Jing, the original possessor of Quintessence), becoming a whitish blue lightning-like being of pure energy, greatly increasing and strengthening all of her powers and abilities to their absolute zenith. However this is risky and dangerous as it costs Will her humanity (both her human form, heritage and memory) which she managed to literally find with Matt's help. This occurred for the first time in the season two finale "Z is for Zenith" as a last resort when the Guardians found no other way to defeat the enhanced Lord Cedric. As the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar (also spelled Candracar) , the physical embodiment of Kandrakar, a.k.a. the Heart of Infinity's power, Will has the power to channel the magic of the Aurameres into the Heart and therefore enter the Guardians greatly strengthening and amplifying all of their powers and abilities and transforming them into their Guardian form with colorful blue-and-pink costumes, different hairstyles, and pixie-like wings which they can all use to fly. Will can use the power of the Heart to close and, further down the line, open holes in the Veil, release a blinding pink light from the Heart, project a force field of pink energy, create numerous fake copies that would disappear in a flash of light, reveal the true form of another, locate other Guardians using their Aurameres and show images of places and people. The Heart of Kandrakar, has a tele-empathic connection with Will able to instinctively respond and act on its own will when the Guardians are in danger and can absorb, activate, and merge with other magical items. When the Veil was taken down, Will soon learned how to open folds in space and time to traverse different dimensions. Unlike the comics Will does not keep the heart within her but in her backpack or, around her neck. Will has displayed the power of superhuman strength and toughness on several scales able to use a tree like a baseball bat and catch a falling catapult like it was a football and has a sensitivity to magic and supernatural writing and phenomena. She has empathic abilities with animals as they seem to reflect her mood and has an natural affinity for tele-transportation, being the first to wield this universal Guardian ability. She is even strong enough to break through steel or rock with but a single punch and is semi-invulnerable. She took down several of Takeda's robots on her own in a matter of seconds. Will has shown she is able to: *Wield Absolute Energy (With The Heart) *Projects a force-field of bright pink energy *Release a blinding pink light from the Heart *Channel the magic of the Aurameres into the Heart and enter the Guardians *Create whitish blue lightning bolts (Quintessence) *Bring electrical appliances to life through Quintessence *Open and close holes in the veil *Open whitish blue oval-shaped folds in time and space *Track down the other Guardians via the Aurameres *Superhuman strength *Create Astral Drops *Patch into radio signals *Reveal the true form of another *Create multiple powerless copies of the Heart itself *Warp reality and bring her fantasies to life *Superhuman speed *Superhuman stamina *Life-force manipulation *Life-force generation *Immortality *Control of the other four elements *Emit powerful sound waves *Detect lies or truth *Control technology of any kind *Conjure anything she wants *Shapeshift *Fly at the speed of light *Has an innate, sixth-sense for battle/combat *Superhuman agility *Animal control/communication *Self-sustenance *See through illusions and magic *Force glamoured beings into their true forms *Phasing through solid objects *Psychometry *Telepathy *Manipulate memories and emotions Will's powers as her status as a Guardian and Leader: *Unite the Guardians with the command "Guardians Unite!" *Flight *Glamouring *Teleportation *Open folds in time and space *Close portals in the veil *And change the girls and herself back in to human form with the command "Change Back" Love Life In the comic book series, Will's crush is and always has been Matt Olsen, a boy from her school who plays in a band, though their relationship has not been easy. When Will's Astral Drop kissed him as a mistake and then slapped him across the face a day later he finds it difficult to understand Will, even finding the situation annoying. However he does mention that this makes her "special". Due to Will's insecurity she can become quickly jealous of seeing Matt with another girl and always suspects that they're dating. She even once thought Matt was flirting with Hay Lin when in truth they were just talking and making jokes. When Matt introduces Will to his friend, Mandy, she believes she must be his girlfriend due to the fact that her Astral Drop saw them hugging. She becomes cruel to Mandy even using her powers to make her lose a swimming contest. She also behaves cruelly towards Matt, saying how much of a coward he is of not telling the truth. When Mandy finally finds out the reason why Will is rude to her, she tells her that she used to date Matt when they were in kindergarten but they remained just friends after they became older. The reason why they hugged was because Mandy heard that night that her parents were going to have a divorce and Matt was comforting her. In the animated series Will starts to date Matt but, once Matt finds out about her "other life" their relaitionship becomes more complicated. In season 2 Will meets Mandy and sees her and Matt spending way too much time together for her taste. She resorts to doing things such as using her powers to beat Mandy in a swimming championship, and immeadietlly regrets it. Another situation which caused Will to have an outburst was when she thought Matt liked Orube. Will screamed to him to tell her the truth and how he did not understand her going as far as saying she believed he was her friend. This caused Matt to become a bit annoyed by her dramatic behavior. However, Matt also has become jealous: Due to a misunderstanding, he believed Will dated Eric (Hay Lin's boyfriend) and ignored her because of this. This caused Will to be very confused as they had romantic date weeks ago. Nevertheless the two started dating again. During a date they were attacked by Cedric who was trying to steal the Heart which Will used to save Matt from a deadly fall. Before Cedric could steal it away Matt saved Will and stopped Cedric. Because of these events Will was forced to tell Matt everything. The two of them become closer but Matt finds the responsibility of even knowing all this about Will too much to bear and he remains distant with her. Will also becomes distant with the rest of the group, who all believe this was a huge mistake and Will should never have told him. Matt and Will find each other again soon afterward and become closer. In the New Power Arc Matt becomes more and more involved with their adventures. He starts rather behaving very seriously and is cold towards Will, making her question if he truly loves her. Yet, in Issue 83 she finally confronted Matt with the question "Do you love me... still?" and with a somewhat poetic speech he ensures Will that he's still in love with her. After that, they share a romantic night in the W.I.T.C.H. headquarters. In Issue 50 a possible future was shown, in which Matt had broken up with Will. In the first W.I.T.C.H novel Will falls in love with her new neighbor a cute boy who is talented in dancing. (His name is Danny Nova) However he turned out to be an alien and steals the Heart of Kandrakar from her. Will and her friends go to his planet to get it back. Differences in the Comic book and the TV series In the animated series Will became fast friends with the other girls of the W.I.T.C.H. team, and she is also very strong minded and relaxed. In the Comic books however she is very insecure, only becoming quick friends with Taranee at first. While she is also brave like in the TV series she sometimes feels that she is a "failure". Will is very sensitive and becomes easily hurt. Will is also very insecure about her friendship with the other girls (this could be because of her history with her former friends who backstabbed her and talked about her behind her back) she often feels guilty of letting them down. It was also shown by a "fake future dream" that Will's biggest fear is being dumped by Matt and her friends ignoring her. This was not the real future but a fake one made by Phobos to break Will mentally, however he fails as Will has shown not to give up, and was very relieved when the Oracle told her it was a nightmare made by Phobos. Vandom, Will Category:Guardians Category:Featured Articles